The Past of Hogwarts
by AnnaMaria26
Summary: Un viaggio tra le mura di Hogwarts al tempo dei Marauders...
1. Default Chapter

Capitolo 1  
  
Era una fresca giornata autunnale; il cielo, sopra a Londra, era grigio, e una leggera pioggerellina picchiettava sui tetti delle belle case vittoriane. Dentro alla grande stazione di Kings Cross, Lily Evans stava oltrepassando rapidamente tutti i binari; stava per iniziare il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts. l'idea di studiare alle scuola di magia e stregoneria migliore del mondo riusciva sempre a renderla di ottimo umore. Ancora assorta in questi pensieri, si fermò bruscamente e si voltò verso la sua famiglia, che stava camminando proprio dietro di lei. Suo padre portava il carrello con il baule e la gabbia del gatto; sua madre stava dando un'occhiata in giro, controllando i capistazione e tenendo costantemente d'occhio l'orologio. Sua sorella Petunia, invece, sembrava arrabbiata e insofferente come sempre; di tanto in tanto lanciava furtive occhiate di disapprovazione al baule e alla gabbia del gatto, con uno sguardo che era a metà tra il disgusto e l'invidia. Lily la fissò per un momento; non le importava nulla di quello che sua sorella pensava di lei. Era fiera di essere una strega, e nessuno l'avrebbe mai convinta del contrario. A volte provava quasi pena per sua sorella Petunia, che apparentemente disapprovava il mondo della magia, e forse dentro di sé desiderava vederlo, eppure non avrebbe mai potuto sapere com'era veramente. "Lily, sono le 11 meno un quarto" disse all'improvviso il signor Evans, distogliendo la ragazza dai suoi pensieri "è ora di andare" "Sì, certo" rispose Lily in tono sbrigativo, e prese il baule e la gabbia. Abbracciò i suoi genitori e li baciò entrambi sulle guance. "Ci vediamo, Petunia" disse infine, con un sorriso; Petunia la fissò per un po' con espressione furiosa, poi borbottò un incomprensibile "Ciao.". Lily sorrise, comunque: era abituata alle maniere brusche della sorella. Si avvicinò al muro tra i binari 9 e 10, e attese il segnale di sua madre. Quando un gruppo di babbani fu scomparso alla vista, la signora Evans sussurrò: "Adesso!". Lily spinse avanti il baule e attraversò la parete, lasciandosi alle spalle il mondo babbano. Quando ebbe oltrepassato la barriera, si trovò finalmente al binario 9 ¾, di fronte al treno nero a vapore che l'avrebbe condotta a Hogwarts.  
  
Quasi tutti i compartimenti erano già occupati da altri studenti, così Lily li oltrepassò, sbirciando in ognuno per vedere se qualcuno dei suoi amici si trovava lì. Si stava quasi demoralizzando, quando dentro ad uno degli ultimi scompartimenti vide Gwendaline Jones, la sua migliore amica, della casa di Grifondoro. "Gwen, finalmente, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi!" esclamò Lily, entrando nello scompartimento e abbracciando l'amica. Appena ebbe varcato la soglia, si accorse che non erano sole lì dentro; affianco a Gwen c'era Shania Welles, una loro amica di Serpeverde, e di fronte a lei era seduto Remus Lupin, uno dei loro migliori amici. Lily sorrise ad entrambi; Remus la aiutò a sistemare il bagaglio sulle reticelle, e infine lei si sedette affianco all'amica. Gwen era una ragazza molto carina, non molto alta, magra, con occhi verde smeraldo e capelli biondi piuttosto corti e ricci. Di fronte a loro, Remus fissava con aria pensierosa fuori dal finestrino; Lily osservò per un attimo la sua uniforme, e notò che vi era appuntata sopra una spilla da prefetto. "Remus, congratulazioni!" esclamò la ragazza; Remus la fissò per un momento con aria interrogativa, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla spilla e comprese. "Ah, grazie, Lily. scusami, stavo pensando" "Non me ne ero accorta." rispose Lily in tono sarcastico "Chi è l'altro prefetto dei Grifondoro?" In quel momento il treno si mise in moto. "È Samantha" disse Remus "era ancora nel compartimento dei prefetti quando sono andato via" "Per forza" ribatté Gwen, in tono concitato "lo sai chi è il nuovo prefetto dei Corvonero? Brad Nichols!" Lily scoppiò a ridere, e lo stesso fece Gwen; Remus, al contario, si incupì. Le due continuarono a ridere per un bel po', inframezzando alle risate alcune frasi. "Ah ah! Proprio lui, non ci posso credere!" esclamò Lily "Avrei voluto vedere la faccia di Samantha quando ha scoperto che c'era anche lui! Ah ah ah!" "Magari è svenuta!" "Oppure è diventata talmente rossa che le è esplosa la faccia!" "Dobbiamo cercarla appena scendiamo dal treno, voglio chiederle tutto!" Continuarono così per un bel po', mentre il treno avanzava rapido nella campagna, e lunghe file di case a schiera color marroncino scomparivano gradualmente alla vista. "Remus, hai ricevuto la mia lettera?" disse a un tratto Lily "Quella che ti ho spedito a metà agosto?" "Sì. perché?" chiese lui in tono sospettoso. "Voelvo sapere perché non mi hai risposto." Una ruga solcò la fronte del ragazzo; abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento, poi lo risollevò lentamente, e cercò di fissare Lily in viso. "Ehm. vedi. ho avuto un . piccolo contrattempo." Lily lo guardò con aria sospettosa; in quella lettera aveva scritto delle cose molto personali. aveva scritto di James, di come lo considerasse un ragazzo molto interessante, ma estremente infantile, di come avrebbe voluto cambiare il suo carattere, renderlo più maturo. con un tremito, Lily si riscosse. "Non ti capisco, Remus. che genere di contrattempo?" Remus la guardò per un momento. era indeciso, non sapeva se dirle la verità o tenerla ll'oscuro di quello che era successo. alla fine optò per la prima decisione. "Vedi, Lily. il giorno che ricevetti la tua lettera. c'erano. due persone a casa mia." "Chi.?" chiese lei, rabbrividendo. "Ehm. forse non è il caso di dirtelo." "Remus: lo voglio sapere" concluse Lily con fermezza. Remus sospirò. "E va bene, l'hai voluto tu. se proprio lo vuoi sapere. erano Sirius e James." Lily trasalì. I suoi sospetti erano confermati. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi disse, con un filo di voce: "Continua." "Beh. appena si accorsero che il mittente della lettera eri tu, fecero di tutto per cercare di leggerla; io ovviamente cercai di difendermi, ma cerca di capire, Lily. erano in due contro di me." "Vai avanti, Remus!" "E quindi. Sirius mi strappò di mano la lettera, e la passò a James; prima che potessi fermarlo, la lesse tutta." Lily lo fissò per un momento, incredula. "Dimmi che è uno scherzo." "Beh, se vuoi posso anche dirtelo, ma non credo che cambierebbe le cose." "Non è possibile, Remus!" gridò Lily, interrompendolo "Sai cosa avevo scritto in quella lettera! Sai che non volevo per nessun motivo che James la leggesse! Ora penserà. penserà." "Che sei cotta di lui" concluse correttamente Gwen. I tre rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre Lily fissava tristemente il finestrino appannato dalle gocce di pioggia. "Lily" disse improvvisamente Gwen, poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amica "so che non volevi che lo sapesse, ma prima o poi doveva succedere. non è poi così grave come sembra" "Oh, sì che lo è" rispose Lily, voltandosi di scatto verso la ragazza "conosci James, sai come si comporterà d'ora in poi. sarà più arrogante, più stupido, più orgoglioso di quanto non fosse prima. solo per qualche stupida frase scritta su quella lettera." Lily abbassò lo sguardo. "Dai, Lily, non fare così." continuò Remus "Gwen ha ragione, prima o poi sarebbe successo. non pensavi per caso di tenergli nascosto per sempre quello che provi per lui?" "Infatti non lo pensavo, Remus" ribatté lei, risollevando la testa "pensavo di tenerglielo nascosto finché non fosse maturato un po'. ed è evidente che non è ancora successo." "Lily, cerca di capire: cosa pensi che avrebbe fatto James, avendo la possibilità di leggere la lettera della ragazza che gli piace? Pensi che si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'occasione?" Lily non rispose; doveva ammettere che, su questo, Remus non aveva proprio torto; per evitare di dargli ragione, restò in silenzio, e continuò a guardare malinconicamente fuori dal finestrino.  
  
*  
  
Era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo quando sentirono dei rumori nel corridoio; Gwen si alzò in piedi per vedere cosa succedeva, e non fece in tempo a raggiungere la porta dello scompartimento quando, sulla soglia, comparvero improvvvisamente Sirius e James. Alla vista di quest'ultimo, Lily trasalì, divento molto rossa e fissò con ostinazione fuori dal finestrino. "Ciao ragazzi!" disse Gwen allegramente, sedendosi nuovamente affianco all'amica "Che ci fate in giro per il corridoio?" "Routine, niente di particolare." rispose Sirius, tirando una gomitata a James, che da quando era arrivato non smetteva di fissare Lily. Soffermandosi a guardare i due ragazzi, Gwen notò che James era cambiato parecchio dall'anno precedente; era più alto, e non così magro come lei lo ricordava; l'unica cosa rimasta immutata erano i suoi capelli, costantemente in disordine, e che lui si ostinava a spettinare costantemente, in modo che si aveva sempre l'impressione che avesse appena finito un'intensa e combattuta partita di Quidditch. Sirius, invece, era molto diverso; forse la cosa che li distingueva di più erano i capelli: quelli di Sirius erano più lunghi, divisi da una precisa riga laterale, che gli lasciava ricadere un morbido ciuffo sulla fronte, donandogli un certo fascino. "Ehi, Remus, già finita la riunione?" chiese James, sempre lanciando un'occhiata in direzione di Lily. "Sì, non era niente di interessante. a parte quell'idiota di Nichols!" Sirius ebbe un accesso di tosse "Nichols prefetto? Questa è bella!" "Non ci posso credere." "Hey, James, se non sapevamo a chi fare il prossimo scherzetto." "Ora lo sappiamo, eccome! Dai, vieni, Remus!" "Ci vediamo dopo" disse Remus, alzandosi. Lily lo salutò e, senza degnare di uno sguardo gli altri due, si voltò di nuovo verso il finestrino. James uscì dallo socmpartimento con aria demoralizzata, accennando appena un saluto. "Ciao ragazze, a dopo" disse allegramente Sirius, e prima di uscire sorrise a Gwen, che arrossì leggermente. Quando il rumore dei loro passi fu svanito del tutto, Lily si voltò verso l'amica. "Quel ragazzo è sempre più stupido, lo sai?" Gwen sospirò. "Lily. sono tutti così!" "No, non è vero!" "Anche Sirius lo è!" "Infatti, non ho mai detto che lui è un ragazzo cresciuto e maturo." Gwen la guardò di sottecchi. "Lily, non puoi cambiare il suo carattere; devi solo lasciargli un po' di tempo per crescere!" "Sono stanca di aspettare, Gwen; sono veramente stanca." concluse Lily, tornando a fissare il finestrino; in quel momento, una calda lacrima le bagnò la guancia, mentre fuori, le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lentamente lungo il vetro. 


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2  
  
Era sera quando arrivarono alla stazione di Hogsmeade; per gran parte del viaggio, Gwen aveva cercato di consolare l'amica, ma senza risultato. Lily non si smuoveva dalla propria opinione, e forse, pensò Gwen, dopo l'episodio della lettera, non aveva proprio tutti i torti. Stringendosi nei mantelli, le due ragazze scesero dal treno e si affrettarono a raggiungere le carrozze; l'aria della sera era fredda, e la pioggia batteva incessantemente sulle loro teste. Salirono sulla prima carrozza vuota che trovarono; dopo qualche minuto, Shania le raggiunse e si sedette accanto a loro. Fisicamente, era quasi l'opposto di Gwen: molto alta, magrissima, con lunghi capelli lisci e corvini che le ricadevano sulle spalle, e gli occhi di un colore particolare, tra l'azzurro e il grigio. Lily e Gwen si erano sempre chieste perché quella ragazza fosse stata smistata nella casa di Sepreverde; era molto gentile, simpatica e disponibile, a differenza di gran parte dei membri di quella casa, sempre arroganti e indisponenti. Aveva sempre un'aria un po' triste; non sembrava soddisfatta della Casa in cui era stata smistata, era come se si sentisse estranea alla maggior parte delle persone che vi si trovavano, come se nessuna di loro avesse in comune con lei anche solo un piccolissimo aspetto del proprio carattere; forse era proprio così, Shania non aveva nulla in comune con gli altri Serpeverde, ma chissà per quale oscuro motivo era finita proprio lì.  
  
Dopo il breve viaggio, le carrozze raggiunsero il castello; le tre ragazze scesero e, salite in fretta le scale, entrarono dal portone principale. Hogwarts era bella come sempre: le candele e le luci magiche illuminavano le grandi stanze dai soffitti altissimi, e rendevano ogni ambiente accogliente e confortevole. Lily e Gwen salutarono Shania, che si avviò mestamente verso il tavolo di Serpeverde, mentre loro due si sistemarono a quello di Grifondoro. Dopo pochi minuti, comparve sulla soglia la loro amica Samantha, che sembrava particolarmente felice. La ragazza le vide e le salutò con la mano, poi si affrettò a raggiungere il tavolo di Grifondoro e si sedette di fronte a Lily, con un ampio sorriso stampato in volto. "Sammy che ti è successo? Non ti abbiamo vista per tutto il viaggio." chiese Gwen, in tono falsamente ingenuo. "Sapeste. Brad Nichols. è prefetto!!! Quasi non ci credo." rispose Samantha con aria sognante. "Risparmiaci il racconto, Sammy, sappiamo già tutto." disse Lily "Davvero? E chi ve l'ha detto?" "Remus; era nel nostro scompartimento" rispose prontamente Gwen. Samantha tacque per un momento; sembrava che stesse riflettendo sull'ultima frase dell'amica. "Che c'è?" chiese Gwen "Ho detto qualcosa che non va?" "Oh, no, no. stavo. solo pensando." rispose Samantha, sempre con la stessa espressione pensierosa; l'ampio sorriso era quasi svanito dalle sue labbra. Le tre chiacchierarono per un po'; a un tratto, Lily si voltò di scatto verso la porta, e rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo; James, Sirius, Remus e Peter erano appena comparsi all'ingresso della sala. Gwen notò il suo disappunto, e si voltò verso la porta, poi di nuovo verso l'amica. "Non fare sciocchezze, Lily" le disse, a voce bassa "non potrai evitarlo in eterno" "Non ho intenzione di parlare con quell'idiota" "Lily, smettila di fare così! Non risolverai un bel niente se continui a comportarti in questo modo!" "Beh, sai cosa ti dico? Che non mi interessa!" "No, cara, questo non è vero!" esclamò Gwen. Lily aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma in quello stesso momento i quattro malandrini raggiunsero il tavolo di Grifondoro, così fu costretta a tacere. James si affrettò a spettinarsi velocemente i capelli mentre si sedeva affianco a Gwen. "Ciao ragazze" disse lui, scoccando un'occhiata a Lily, che però non lo degnò di uno sguardo. "Ciao" risposero brevemente Gwen e Samantha in coro. Lily accennò un saluto a Remus e Peter, poi iniziò a fissare con insistenza il tavolo di Corvonero. "Dio mio, cosa avete voi tre?" esclamò Sirius, guardando le tre ragazze "cosa sono quelle facce tristi?". Dato che né Lily né Samantha sembravano in condizione di aprire bocca, Gwen si decise a parlare. "Niente, Sirius, non è successo assolutamente niente. non è vero.?" disse lei, tirando un debole calcio a Lily sotto alla sedia; la ragazza le lanciò un occhiata fulminante, così Gwen non portò avanti il discorso. Sirius non indagò oltre, ma continuò una conversazione con i suoi tre amici.  
  
Dopo il banchetto, le tre amiche salirono in sala comune; Lily salì immediatamente in dormitorio, dichiarando di essere molto stanca. Gwen sapeva che, appena avesse varcato la soglia della sua camera, Lily si sarebbe messa di nuovo a piangere. James doveva piacerle davvero tanto per sentirsi così ferita e delusa. Anche Samantha andò a dormire piuttosto presto; Gwen aveva notato qualcosa di strano anche in lei, un turbamento simile a quello di Lily, che però non riusciva a comprendere. Gwen restò in sala comune per un po', insieme a James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. "Ma cos'ha Lily?" chiese a un tratto James. Gwen lo guardò per un momento, poi guardò Remus, poi ancora James. "Secondo te?" chiese, in tono sarcastico "Cosa diavolo pensi che abbia?" James la fissò con aria interrogativa. "Insomma, James. gliel'ho detto; me l'ha chiesto lei." disse Remus, in risposta allo sguardo perplesso dell'amico. "Le hai detto cosa" domandò James. "Della lettera, no?!" "Gliel'hai detto?!" esclamò Sirius, incredulo, staccandosi dallo schienale della poltrona. "Perché?" "Te l'ho già detto, me l'hai chiesto lei! Non avevo scelta!" "Ma tu sei nostro amico, Remus, non dovevi nemmeno parlargliene!" gridò James, facendo voltare dalla sua parte alcuni ragazzini del primo anno. "Ha fatto la cosa giusta!" disse Gwen. Sirius si voltò verso di lei. "È stato un comportamento corretto da parte sua." "No, neanche un po'!" continuò James, indignato. "Aspetta un attimo, James, che cosa poteva fare?" disse Sirius in tono più calmo. "Non avevo scelta, James." Insistette Remus "Anche Lily è mia amica, e si fida di me, altrimenti non mi avrebbe scritto quelle cose nella lettera! Ragiona!" James sospirò, con aria esasperata. "E va bene, avete ragione. E ora che cosa dovrei fare?" "Chiederle scusa, intanto" rispose Gwen "quella è la prima cosa che devi fare." "E poi?" chiese James, sempre più esasperato. "Beh. rileggi la lettera" proseguì Gwen, con un sorrisetto malizioso "potresti trovare dei preziosi consigli. comincia a seguirne uno, e vedrai che qualcosa cambierà." 


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3  
  
La mattina seguente, Lily si alzò molto presto, come faceva tutti gli anni nel suo primo giorno di scuola. Si vestì in fretta, senza fare rumore, per non svegliare le altre, e scese nella sala comune; i primi raggi del sole iniziavano ad illuminare la stanza. Il fuoco nel camino era spento, e dalla finestra socchiusa entrava un piacevole venticello fresco autunnale. Nella stanza non c'era nessun altro. Lily non era abituata a stare da sola, amava la compagnia, ma tutti gli anni, nel primo giorno di scuola, si svegliava sempre prestissimo, per vedere sorgere il sole. Quello spettacolo riusciva sempre ad infonderle un senso di quiete e felicità che le permetteva di iniziare bene la sua prima giornata di scuola. Si avvicinò alla finestra, a contemplare lo spettacolo del sole che sorgeva dietro gli alberi della Foresta Proibita.  
  
Lasciandosi alle spalle quel bellissimo spettacolo, uscì dalla sala comune e iniziò a scendere senza fretta verso la sala grande. Hogwarts era ancora profondamente silenziosa; soltanto Pix il Poltergeist si aggirava con aria furtiva per la scuola, pronto ad aggredire gli ignari ragazzini del primo anno. Trovò la sala quasi completamente vuota; solo pochissime persone erano già sedute ai tavoli, e si trattava perlopiù di ragazzini del primo anno che, visibilmente tesi all'idea del loro primo giorno di lezioni, fissavano stupiti il meraviglioso soffitto incantato, o semplicemente si guardavano attorno disorientati, con la stessa aria che Lily aveva avuto quello stesso giorno ben cinque anni prima. Sorridendo a quel pensiero, prese posto al tavolo di Grifondoro, estrasse dalla borsa il suo libro di Incantesimi e iniziò a leggere le prime pagine.  
  
Era seduta al tavolo della sua casa da quasi venti minuti; alzò per un attimo lo sguardo e notò che nessun altro si era aggiunto alle pochissime persone presenti nella sala. Chiuse il libro con uno schiocco e lo ripose nella borsa. Un insolito silenzio regnava lì dentro; i ragazzini del primo anno si guardavano senza dire una parola, e le altre pochissime persone non avevano nessuno con cui parlare, esattamente come Lily. Il soffitto della sala grande mostrava un cielo azzurro, limpido e quasi completamente sgombro di nubi, l'esatto contrario del giorno precedente. Il tempo sarebbe stato ideale per una partita di Quidditch. Lily lanciò un'occhiata sconsolata al suo piatto ancora vuoto, e si chiese quanto tempo impiegassero gli elfi domestici a preparare la colazione; era affamatissima, e non ne poteva più di aspettare lì da sola senza niente da fare. Tra l'altro, era più che convinta che quella sarebbe stata una mattinata terribile e particolarmente imbarazzante; non avrebbe potuto evitare James ancora a lungo; il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo sarebbe giunto presto, e immaginava già l'espressione trionfante e orgogliosa sul volto di James. Distogliendo la mente da quei fastidiosi pensieri, si accorse che la sala si stava lentamente riempiendo; eppure, delle sue amiche Gwen e Samantha non c'era ancora traccia; sconsolata, Lily ricordò a sé stessa che quelle due erano geneticamente predisposte ad arrivare in ritardo sempre e dappertutto, perciò avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora un bel po' di tempo prima di vederle arrivare.  
  
Stava ancora fissando pigramente il suo piatto quando sentì dei passi provenire dall'ingresso; istintivamente, si voltò in tempo per vedere Remus e Peter, immediatamente seguiti da Sirius e James. Parlavano animatamente come sempre; Lily li osservò camminare affianco al tavolo di Grifondoro, mentre un gruppetto di ragazzine del quinto anno fissava Sirius con occhi sgranati; due ragazzine del quarto anno si tirarono una gomitata quando James passò accanto a loro, e non smisero di ridacchiare per un po'. Accortosi dell'attenzione, James non poté evitare di disordinarsi i capelli; dopo questo gesto, Lily roteò gli occhi e posò il suo sguardo su Remus, che si stava sedendo accanto a lei. "Ciao Lily! Tutto bene.?" chiese lui. "Più o meno. diciamo di sì, anche se non è vero." In quel momento, arrivò James, che si sedette proprio di fronte a Lily. "Ciao, Lily" disse lui gentilmente. "Ciao" rispose lei brevemente, e si voltò verso il tavolo degli insegnanti. "Alla fine dell'anno scorso, non avevi detto che non mi avresti mai più rivolto la parola?" chiese James a bassa voce. Sirius ridacchiò, cercando di non darlo a vedere, e Remus iniziò a fissare con grande interesse il proprio piatto. Lily non rispose. "E va bene, non parlarmi. Non ha nessuna importanza." concluse James in un tono apparenetemente disinteressato. Lei fece come se non avesse sentito. Un breve silenzio seguì le sue parole, poi Sirius iniziò a parlare con Remus e Peter; anche James parlava con loro, ma lanciava diverse occhiate a Lily di tanto in tanto; lei finse di non accorgersene.  
  
Era al limite della sopportazione; pochi minuti dopo, abbandonò nel piatto la mela che aveva iniziato, si alzò, prese la borsa e uscì dalla sala grande. Quasi tutti gli studenti stavano lasciando la sala per andare alle loro lezioni. Lily stava salendo le scale del primo piano quando sentì la voce di James che la chiamava. "Evans!" Lei non si fermò, ma continuò a camminare. James si fece strada tra la folla e la raggiunse. "Evans" Lei non rispose. "Lily" insistesse lui "Lily, ascolta, mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero.". Lei si fermò. "Ti dispiace di cosa?" chiese, in tono piuttosto arrabbiato. "Di." Ma lei non lo lasciò finire. "Hai letto la lettera che avevo mandato a Remus, non c'è altro da dire!" "Ah. te l'ha detto." disse James, fingendosi sorpreso. "Certo che me l'ha detto!" gridò lei, spaventando alcuni ragazzini del secondo anno che passavano di lì "Non volevo che tu leggessi quella lettera, sapevo che se l'avessi letta saresti diventato ancora più arrogante, e infantile, e." ora i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime. Guardò James, che la stava fissando con una strana espressione in volto; almeno non era l'espressione trionfante che Lily si era aspettata. "Lily, ti giuro che mi dispiace. Ho letto la tua lettera perché. avevo bisogno di sapere se eri veramente arrabbiata con me; volevo sapere se mi avresti parlato ancora. Remus non mi avrebbe mai detto niente di così personale su di te." "Lui è una persona corretta." James sospirò. "Lily, perdonami, ti prego; avevo solo bisogno di sapere. cosa pensi di me. Sei sempre così. misteriosa." Lily arrossì di colpo "Co. cosa intendi dire?" chiese, confusa. "Voglio dire che non riesco mai a capire cosa pensi di me!" disse lui a voce alta, e alcuni studenti si voltarono dalla sua parte. Lily fissava il pavimento; sapeva che James la stava guardando, ma non voleva incontrare il suo sguardo. Lui non parlò per un po'; ora c'erano solo poche persone nel corridoio, e molti di loro stavano entrando nelle loro classi. Il rumore delle loro chiacchiere si spense lentamente, e un completo silenzio cadde tra di loro. Non parlarono per un po', poi James riprese il suo discorso. "Lily, non avrei mai letto quella lettera se avessi saputo che ti avrebbe fatto stare così male." disse, in tono gentile. Lily abbassò un momento la testa; non voleva che James la vedesse sorridere. Stava ancora pensando se rispondere o meno, quando sentì alcuni passi dalle scale, e dopo pochi secondi vide comparire Sirius, Remus e Peter, seguiti da Gwen e Samantha, che li fissavano incuriositi, e meravigliati di vederli insieme. "Ciao James" disse Sirius allegramente "anche tu qui, Lily?" concluse, ridacchiando. James e Lily non risposero, ma si guardarono, senza parlare. Gli altri li fissarono per un momento, senza sapere come comportarsi; poi Sirius ruppe il silenzio. "Beh. abbiamo intenzione di andare a lezione di Incantesimi o di fossilizzarci qui?" chiese, animatamente. Lily raggiunse le due amiche; Gwen si voltò verso di lei e le sussurrò: "Scommetto che hai qualcosa da raccontarci.". Lei le rispose con un ampio sorriso, e seguì James, Sirius, Remus e Peter lungo il corridoio, pensando che forse quella non sarebbe stata una giornata così terrificante come aveva immaginato. 


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4  
  
"Fammi capire" disse Samantha, alzando di colpo gli occhi dal libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure "James si è scusato con te?" "Proprio così" rispose Lily, in tono soddisfatto. "Quasi non ci credo." continuò Samantha, con la bocca semiaperta "da lui non me lo sarei davvero aspettato. e tu vuoi spiegarmi cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente?!" domandò a Gwen, che continuava a ridacchiare. "Niente, Sammy. volevo solo dire che non è successo casualmente. mi spiego meglio" continuò la ragazza, notando le espressioni perplesse delle altre due "non è stata un'iniziativa di James, quella di scusarsi con te, Lily" "Cosa vorresti dire?" "Che. insomma. gli ho. dato un piccolo suggerimento." "Oddio, Gwen, proprio non riesci a non intervenire!" "Ehi, Lily, guarda che è stato molto meglio così! Lui non ci sarebbe mai arrivato da solo!" "Così lo fai sembrare un idiota totale, Gwen!" "Beh." Lily la fulminò con lo sguardo, e tutte e tre ripresero a studiare in silenzio. A un tratto, una mano si posò delicatamente sulla spalla di Gwen, e una voce le disse piano: "Sempre a studiare, Gwen?". Lei si voltò, sorpresa, e si trovò di fronte Sirius. "Veramente anche tu dovresti studiare, adesso" rispose lei in un vago tono di rimprovero. "Ma dai, Gwen, è Difesa contro le Arti Oscure! Che bisogno c'è di studiarla?!" "Mi scusi, intelligentone." ribatté lei, fingendosi offesa e voltandosi dall'altra parte. "E va bene, secchiona, ti lascio studiare" rispose Sirius, con un ghigno divertito "vorrà dire che non verrai a vedere l'allenamento di James." e qui scoccò un'occhiata significativa anche a Lily, che sentendo pronunciare il nome di James, trasalì; per fortuna, nessuno diede segno di essersene accorto, tranne Sirius, che sorrise maliziosamente. "Non lo so, Sirius" rispose Gwen, incerta "ho una valanga di compiti da fare. non so davvero come farai tu a finirli." "Segreto professionale." replicò lui e, salutando le tre ragazze, si allontanò. Prima di uscire dal buco del ritratto, lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Gwen, che gli sorrise in risposta. Lily e Samantha continuarono a fissarla per alcuni secondi, mentre lei non distoglieva lo sguardo dall'ingresso della sala comune; infine Samantha ruppe il silenzio. "A quanto pare c'è qualcun altro innamorato qui." "Oh, smettila, Sammy!" disse Gwen, arrossendo leggermente, senza smettere di pensare a Sirius. "A proposito di persone innamorate. cara Samantha, perché non ci parli di Brad Nichols?" Samantha aprì la bocca per parlare, ma qualcosa la bloccò; continuava a fissare un punto alle spalle di Gwen, apparentemente incapace di rispondere. Gwen si voltò dietro di sé, e vide Remus che si avvicinava. Samantha si riscosse, e abbassò lo sguardo sul libro, fingendo di leggere; in realtà i suoi occhi non si muovevano di un millimetro. "Ciao ragazze" disse Remus "Avete per caso visto Sirius?" "È appena uscito, è andato a vedere l'allenamento di James" rispose prontamente Lily. "Ho capito. beh lo raggiungerò. Se vedete Peter, ditegli di venire al campo, ok?" Lily annuì. "Va meglio adesso?" le chiese lui, in tono gentile. "Sì, grazie, Remus; ora va molto meglio." Remus sorrise. "A più tardi, ragazze. Ah! Dimenticavo." il suo tono divenne improvvisamente più freddo e distaccato "Samantha, domani sera c'è la riunione dei prefetti, alle 9." La guardò per un istante, aspettandosi una risposta che non arrivò immediatamente. La ragazza sollevò con riluttanza la testa, evitando accuratamente di incrociare l'intenso sguardo di Remus. "Ah. grazie, Remus." e così detto tornò a fissare con insistenza il libro. Remus la guardò ancora per un attimo, poi salutò e uscì. Lily e Gwen si guardarono, poi lanciarono un'occhiata a Samantha, che non distoglieva ancora lo sguardo dalla pagina. "Sammy" le disse Gwen "se stessi davvero leggendo quella pagina, a quest'ora la sapresti a memoria." Samantha arrossì violentemente, e non rispose. "Sammy, pronto?! Terra chiama Samantha! Ci sei?!" "Oh, lascia perdere, Gwen, ti prego!" esclamò la ragazza. Chiuse il libro di scatto, afferrò la borsa e salì di corsa in dormitorio. "Ehi, ma che le ho fatto?" chiese Gwen. "Non ti preoccupare" rispose Lily "dev'essere successo qualcosa tra lei e Remus." "Beh, questo l'avevo capito! Volevo solo sapere cosa! Per aiutarla!" "Magari non se la sente ancora di parlarcene. Un po' di pazienza, Gwen, presto sapremo tutto." 


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5  
  
Il pomeriggio seguente, Samantha scese in biblioteca. Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, e quello era uno degli unici posti dove poteva rimanere a pensare in solitudine. Scelse un tavolino appartato, nascosta sufficientemente da uno scaffale in modo da poter vedere chi entrava senza essere notata eccessivamente. Srotolò un grande foglio di pergamena e intinse il pennino nell'inchiostro, determinata a concludere il tema di Trasfigurazione. Restò in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, prima di rendersi conto che non sarebbe riuscita a scrivere una sola parola in quelle condizioni; aveva decisamente troppi pensieri per la testa, e uno la tormentava in modo particolare. Le era sempre piaciuto Remus; lui, però, non aveva mai dato segni di grande interesse verso di lei, almeno fino all'anno precedente. alla fine del quinto anno, Samantha si era resa conto che forse sarebbe diventato qualcosa di più di un semplice amico, se solo una serie di condizioni non fossero intervenute a cambiare il corso delle cose. il volto di Brad Nichols emerse distinto dalla massa di pensieri confusi che le attanagliava la mente. A lei non piaceva particolarmente, ma era uno dei ragazzi più belli della scuola, ed era molto popolare; da quando era diventato prefetto di Corvonero, non aveva fatto che stare appiccicato a Samantha; stava sempre insieme a lei, e durante le riunioni dei prefetti, le si sedeva accanto, e si dimostrava interessato a lei, e Samantha, non ricevendo segni di interesse dalla persona di cui era veramente innamorata, iniziò a sentirsi lusingata e ad apprezzare il comportamento di Brad Nichols, e a dimostare di esserlo. Ed era proprio così che aveva scatenato la reazione contraria a quella che avrebbe desiderato; Remus, anziché mostrarsi geloso, era diventato freddo e distaccato nei suoi confronti, come se fosse disgustato dal suo comportamento. La porta della biblioteca si aprì con un cigolio, e comparve sulla soglia la persona che meno di tutte le altre avrebbe desiderato vedere in quel momento. Samantha si affrettò a fissare il proprio foglio di pergamena, costringendosi a non distogliere lo sguardo. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi lentamente; non appena il rumore cessò, Samantha si rese conto che la stessa persona che era appena entrata nella biblioteca, ora stava lì, in piedi, proprio di fronte a lei. "Samantha!" esclamò Brad Nichols in tono entusiastico "che ci fai qui?" "Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa." rispose lei, tagliando corto, sollevando appena lo sguardo. Brad finse di non avere sentito, e continuò a sfoderare un sorriso smagliante. "Posso sedermi?" chiese lui, poggiando la mano sullo schienale della sedia e sedendosi di fronte alla ragazza. "Veramente non ti ho dato il permesso di sederti qui" ribatté lei in tono acido. "Cos'hai oggi, Samantha? Hai dormito male, per caso?" domandò lui in tono melenso. "Non ho voglia di vedere nessuno, ecco tutto." In quel momento, la porta della biblioteca si aprì di nuovo; Samantha si sporse per vedere chi era il nuovo arrivato, e con un tuffo al cuore, si accorse che era Remus. Perché doveva entrare proprio in quel momento? Perché proprio mentre quell'idiota di Brad Nichols le stava seduto di fronte? Perché? Disperata, Samantha cercò di porre rimedio alla situazione prima che Remus passasse davanti al suo tavolo e la vedesse così. "Brad, ti prego, ora devo. devo. ho proprio da fare, ti prego, vai!!!" Brad la guardò con un'espressione di indignazione misto a perplessità; gli sembrava impossibile che una ragazza non desiderasse la sua compagnia. "Sei proprio sicura, Sammy?" "Sì, sono più che sicura!" esclamò la ragazza, al limite dell'esasperazione "Ho da fare, devo studiare, vai!" Sempre con un'espressione un po' sorpresa, Brad si alzò. In quel preciso momento, Remus comparve da dietro lo scaffale; Samantha si sentì arrossire furiosamente, ma cercò in ogni modo di controllarsi, e strinse nervosamente il pennino. "Allora. ci vediamo, cara." disse, e, ammiccandole, si allontanò. Samantha avrebbe voluto polverizzarlo all'istante. Per quale assurdo motivo gli era saltato in mente di chiamarla "cara" di fronte a Remus?! Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non trovarsi in quella situazione; Remus l'aveva vista insieme a Brad, un'altra volta. avrebbe pensato che stavano insieme, avrebbe pensato che a lei interessava Brad, e non lui. Samantha sollevò completamente gli occhi, e per un attimo incrociò lo sguardo triste e deluso di Remus. sentì una fitta al cuore, e la testa confondersi in mille pensieri. Remus si voltò dall'altra parte, e si allontanò. Una goccia d'inchiostro cadde dal pennino di Samantha; l'unica che sarebbe caduta sul suo foglio di pergamena, quel giorno. Samantha lo appallottolò, e lo gettò nervosamente nella borsa; non poteva certo scrivere un tema, in quelle condizioni. 


	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6  
  
"Chissà che fine ha fatto Samantha?" sussurrò Gwen a Lily; avevano appena preso posto nell'aula di Pozioni, e Samantha non era ancora arrivata. Il professor Rotfeld, puntualissimo come sempre, aveva già ordinato di chiudere la porta. "Arriverà, Gwen, lo sai che lei è sempre in ritardo!" "Sì, ma non a lezione!" replicò la ragazza, in tono preoccupato. "Ma perché devi sempre vedere qualcosa di strano in ogni cosa?" chiese Lily, esasperata. "Non so. forse perché amo il mistero." In quel momento, Samantha irruppe nell'aula; aveva l'aria stravolta, di chi ha passato la notte in bianco, tormentata da mille pensieri. "Mi scusi, professore. sono veramente dispiaciuta." "Non faccia tante storie e prenda posto, signorina Hallaway" commentò sbrigativamente l'insegnante, con la solita aria arcigna. Dalle ultime file di banchi, si udì un rumore di risate soffocate; Gwen si voltò e vide Sirius e James, molto rossi in volto, che ridacchiavano silenziosamente, e si chiese chi, o cosa fosse questa volta l'oggetto del loro divertimento. Samantha prese posto davanti a Lily e Gwen, senza degnarle di un saluto. Gwen scoccò un'occhiata interrogativa a Lily, che alzò le spalle, con aria perplessa. "Ok, questa volta ti do ragione, Gwen" disse Lily a bassa voce "c'è qualcosa che non va." "Qualcosa?! Tu questo lo chiami qualcosa?!" "Gwen, ti prego, non essere così catastrofica!" "Non sono catastrofica! Sono realista! È diverso! E se tu non mi credi non mi interessa, io non." "Signorina Jones!" gridò Rotfeld all'improvviso; Gwen tacque. "Preferisce la cattedra per la sua conferenza?" Gwen lo fissò, senza parole. "Cinque punti in meno per Grifondoro. E la prossima volta sarà una punizione." Gwen non rispose, e continuò a mescolare la propria pozione. "Non fai onore a Grifondoro, eh, Jones?" le sussurrò Piton in tono untuoso, a due banchi di distanza. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Di certo tu non ne fai a Serpeverde." Lui finse di non aver sentito, e continuò a concentrarsi sulla pozione; Gwen stava per ribattere ancora, ma un'occhiata eloquente di Lily la convinse a tacere. Gwen non parlò per tutto il resto dell'ora; alla fine della lezione, portò il calderone alla cattedra; era particolarmente soddisfatta della pozione che aveva preparato, era praticamente perfetta. Appena posò il calderone, Piton le si avvicinò, ed esitò nel posare il proprio calderone accanto al suo; Gwen, insospettita, non si allontanò troppo; Piton era ancora lì alla cattedra, e rovistava furtivamente dentro alla tasca delle divisa. Gwen si voltò appena in tempo per vederlo versare il contenuto di una provetta dentro al suo calderone. "Tu!" gridò la ragazza, marciando verso di lui "Cosa hai fatto alla mia pozione?!" "Di cosa diavolo stai parlando, Jones?" chiese Piton, con aria indignata, nascondendo in fretta la provetta vuota dentro alla tasca. "Di quello che hai appena versato dentro alla MIA pozione!" Gwen indicò furiosamente la propria pozione che, da violetta, era diventata improvvisamente verde acido. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Jones!" "Ma sei un bugiardo!" gridò Gwen, infuriata "Ti ho visto con i miei occhi!" "Signorina Jones!" gridò il professor Rotfeld, avvicinandosi rapidamente "Cos'è tutto questo baccano?!" "Lui!" strillò la ragazza, indicando nervosamente Piton, che non batteva ciglio "Ha appena versato qualcosa nella mia pozione! Guardi di che colore è diventata!" Il professor Rotfeld si chinò distrattamente sul calderone, poi volse lo sguardo su Gwen. "Signorina Jones, attribuire la colpa delle proprie inadempienze ad altri è un atto molto grave" "Ma." "E deve essere punito. Detenzione. Questa sera alle nove, a pulire la sala trofei." "Professore!" continuò lei, in tono supplichevole. "E vedi di non discutere, o la punizione si protrarrà per tutta la settimana." concluse il professore in tono gelido, senza darle possibilità di replica. Le labbra di Piton si arricciarono in un ghigno soddisfatto. Gwen aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Lily la afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dall'aula. "Gwen, quante volte devo dirtelo che con Rotfeld non-devi-ribattere!" "Dovevo far passare la cosa sotto silenzio?! Tu stai scherzando!" "No, Gwen, non." Dall'aula, si sentì un'esplosione. Gwen e Lily, senza pensarci un minuto di più, si precipitarono dentro. Il sotterraneo era inondato da una coltre di fumo violetto; tutti gli studenti erano accalcati al centro della stanza, e molti di loro sembravano non riuscire a trattenere le risate. "Black!" urlò furiosamente Rotfeld, tossicchiando, ed emergendo dalla nube violacea che inondava la cattedra "Venti punti in meno per Grifondoro! E detenzione anche per te! E ora fuori, tutti!" Gli studenti si affrettarono ad uscire dal sotterraneo; non appena si trovarono nel corridoio principale, Gwen e Lily raggiunsero Sirius, James, Remus e Peter; tutti e quattro si stavano semplicemente sbellicando dalle risate. "Cosa avete combinato stavolta?" chiese Lily in tono molto sospettoso. "Sirius." balbettò James, tra una risata e l'altra "è stato pazzesco." "Cosa diavolo hai fatto, Sirius?" insistette Lily, in tono severo. Dovette aspettare che i quattro si fossero ripresi per ricevere una risposta. "Ho fatto esplodere il calderone di Piton." "Ma, Sirius. era una pozione riducente." disse la ragazza, molto meravigliata. "Appunto" replicò Sirius, con un sorriso astuto "il piccolo Snivellus non farà danni almeno per oggi.". Lui, James, Remus e Peter scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere e, dopo pochi secondi, anche Lily e Gwen non riuscirono più a trattenersi. "Sirius" continuò Lily, dopo un po' "Rotfeld ti ha punito?" "Sì, sono in detenzione stasera, alle nove. Devo pulire la sala trofei. ci sarai anche tu, vero, Gwen?" La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e, incrociando il suo sguardo, sentì qualcosa sprofondarle nello stomaco. "Sì. ci si vede stasera, allora." "A stasera, Gwen" rispose lui, con un sorriso dolcissimo. Le due ragazze svoltarono nel corridoio sulla sinistra, dirette verso l'aula di Aritmanzia. Gwen e Lily si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, e quest'ultima sembrò capire perfettamente i pensieri dell'amica: una punizione insieme a Sirius non sarebbe stata certo una tortura. 


	7. Capitolo 7

Capitolo 7  
  
"Odio la pioggia" dichiarò Lily, mentre lei e Gwen correvano verso il castello dalle serre di Erbologia, stringendosi nei pesanti mantelli, mentre il vento impediva loro di coprirsi la testa con i cappucci. "A me invece piace" disse Gwen, dando un'occhiata al cielo nuvoloso, mentre una folata di vento scopriva per l'ennesima volta la testa di Lily. "Ma come fai ad essere sempre così di buon umore, Gwen?!" "Secondo te cos'è che mi rallegra oggi.?" rispose la ragazza, con un ampio sorriso. Le due raggiunsero l'entrata principale, e si affrettarono ad entrare nell'atrio d'ingresso. "Vorrei ricordarti che è comunque una punizione." disse Lily in tono di rimprovero, togliendosi il mantello. "Eddai, Lily, lo so anch'io! Ma pulire la sala trofei con Sirius è decisamente meglio che da sola con Gazza, no?" "Sono perfettamente d'accordo." disse una voce alle loro spalle; con un tuffo al cuore, Gwen si voltò, e vide Remus che, oltrepassata la soglia, si toglieva con eleganza il pesante mantello nero. "I. intendevo dire che. una punizione da soli era decisamente peggio. di una punizione in compagnia. qualsiasi compagnia." si affrettò a rispondere Gwen, imbarazzata. Il ragazzo ridacchiò. "Non ti preoccupare, Gwen, non lo dirò a Sirius." "Ma non c'è niente da nascondere" ribatté lei, arrossendo di colpo "io non ho detto nien." "Comunque non c'è niente di male" rispose Remus, in tono tranquillo "anche lui sarà felice di essere in compagnia.". Lanciando un'ultima occhiata eloquente a Gwen, si diresse verso la Sala Grande. Lei restò inchiodata al pavimento, incapace di spostarsi da quella posizione. "Lo dirà a Sirius." balbettò la ragazza "gli sembrerò una stupida." "Uno" iniziò Lily in tono deciso "Remus è una persona onesta, è non gli dirà assolutamente niente, anche se è uno dei suoi migliori amici" "Appunto." "E due" continuò Lily, imperterrita "non so che cosa potrebbe dirgli che lui non sappia già." "Cosa vorresti dire?" "Che Sirius si è già accorto di tutto!" rispose Lily, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Ma non è vero!" "Gwen, Sirius non è come James, lui è molto più. sveglio in questo genere di cose." disse Lily, con una punta di rammarico nella voce. "E. secondo te. è meglio o peggio?" chiese Gwen, titubante. "Che cosa?" chiese Lily, perplessa. "Che. Sirius sappia già tutto" rispose l'altra, parlando piano, come se non volesse rivelare a se stessa la verità. "Non immagini quanto sia meglio."  
  
*  
  
"Ma dov'è andato?!" esclamò Gwen, esasperata, mentre lei e Lily pattugliavano il corridoio vicino alla Torre di Grifondoro. "Non lo so. magari si è nascosto." azzardò Lily. "Eh no, cara! Sirius non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!" "E chi te lo dice? Quel ragazzo è talmente strano. ci sarebbe da aspettarselo." "Lily!" protestò Gwen, indignata "Sirius non ha mai evitato nessuna punizione, e non credo che inizierà a farlo proprio oggi! E poi, se è vero quello che mi hai detto." "Un momento" disse Lily, fermandosi in mezzo al corridoio "io non ti ho detto niente di certo, sono solo supposizioni! Intuito, tutto qui!" "Va bene, va bene. A questo punto penso che scenderò da sola in Sala Trofei, se Sirius non si presenta sono affari suoi." rispose Gwen, in tono indifferente. Lily la guardò un po', e le sfuggì un sorrisetto. "Dai, Gwen, non fare finta di essere disinteressata! Vuoi fingere anche con la tua migliore amica?" "Parli proprio tu, Lily. fino all'altro ieri hai nascosto a James quello che provavi per lui. e anche adesso non sei migliorata più di tanto." "Smettila, Gwen!" rispose Lily, sorridendo, e dandole un leggero spintone. "A proposito, come va con James? Ti sembra migliorato?" "Non so. a volte ho l'impressione che sia migliorato un po', altre, mi sembra che non sia cambiato affatto." Lily si incupì. "Ehi, Lily, non fare quella faccia! Ci vuole tempo, te l'ho già detto! E poi." Qualcosa la interruppe. Era un rumore di passi affrettati, che si avvicinavano molto rapidamente. Le due amiche si voltarono dalla parte del corridoio da cui proveniva il rumore, e dopo pochi secondi, videro Samantha comparire all'angolo del corridoio. Aveva un'aria semplicemente stravolta, e i suoi grandi occhi color nocciola erano gonfi e rossi. Quando le vide, la ragazza esitò un attimo; le tre amiche rimasero per un tempo indefinito a guardarsi, senza sapere come comportarsi. "Ragazze." gemette Samantha, con voce rotta. Poi corse incontro alle altre due, e le abbracciò, scoppiando in lacrime. "Sammy che ti è successo?" chiese Gwen, preoccupata, mentre la ragazza continuava a piangere sulle spalle delle due amiche. "Eravamo preoccupate, Sammy" aggiunse Lily "eri così strana oggi a lezione." "Mi dispiace, ragazze, mi dispiace tanto" rispose la ragazza, senza staccarsi da loro "vi devo raccontare, vi devo raccontare tutto. dovete dirmi cosa devo fare, non ce la faccio più." "Andiamo in Sala Comune" propose Lily, staccandosi dall'abbraccio, e prendendo le mani dell'amica "voglio sapere tutto, nei minimi particolari." "Sammy, mi dispiace tantissimo, ma devo proprio andare, o Gazza mi farà a fettine" disse Gwen, dando un'occhiata all'orologio. Samantha annuì, in risposta. "Ci vediamo, Gwen. E cerca di non combinare guai." le suggerì Lily, con un sorrisino malizioso. "Cosa vorresti dire, sapientona?" "Lo sai cosa intendo. lascia fare al destino." rispose Lily. "Può darsi, Lily" disse Gwen "ma io credo che a volte il destino abbia bisogno di una mano." e, così detto, salutò le altre due e si avviò verso la Sala Trofei. Da tutto il giorno aspettava quel momento; l'aspettava tanto, che se l'era immaginato decine di volte. Eppure, non avrebbe mai pensato di iniziare così la propria punizione; era certa che avrebbe sceso le scale insieme a Sirius, che avrebbe rallegrato la situazione con la sua simpatia. Invece, si ritrovava a dover raggiungere la Sala Trofei da sola, senza quella compagnia che aveva tanto atteso e desiderato. Sì sentiva delusa; era come se l'assenza di Sirius in quel momento l'avesse privata di qualcosa, e lei non fosse più capace di recuperarlo. Lo sentiva come un tradimento, un affronto personale che non avrebbe certo voluto subire. Temeva che, raggiunta la Sala, Gazza le avrebbe detto che Sirius non c'era, che non sarebbe venuto, che avrebbe dovuto passare un'ora lì dentro, da sola. all'improvviso, un altro, più terribile, pensiero le balenò nella mente: e se Sirius non avesse voluto rimanere da solo con lei? Se le supposizioni di Lily erano completamente sbagliate? Se a Sirius, lei non interessava minimamente? Il cuore di Gwen batteva all'impazzata. Si mise a correre. Quasi volò dalle scale, e raggiunto il primo piano, scorse al fondo del corridoio, l'ingresso della Sala Trofei; continuò a correre, scivolando rapida sul liscio pavimento di pietra. Raggiunta la porta, esitò, con la mano sulla maniglia; superata quella soglia, avrebbe scoperto tutto. avrebbe saputo se Sirius c'era, o se era fuggito. già, perché Gwen, in preda alla disperazione, era arrivata a pensare anche questo. chiuse gli occhi, respirando affannosamente per la corsa, il cuore che le batteva tra il petto e i polmoni; premette lentamente la mano sulla maniglia, e spinse in avanti la porta. Riuscì a malapena a scorgere la figura arcigna di Gazza che, appena udito il cigolio della porta che si apriva, era scattato in piedi ed era corso incontro a lei. "Muoversi, signorina! Che cosa diavolo stai aspettando?" disse l'uomo bruscamente, notando l'esitazione della ragazza, e la afferrò saldamente per un braccio "Generazioni di fannulloni." borbottò Gazza, trasicnandola a forza dentro alla saletta. Gwen si liberò a fatica dalla sua presa; il guardiano si scostò e le liberò la visuale; finalmente lei perlustrò con lo sguardo tutta la stanza, aspettandosi di vedere Sirius comparire da un momento all'altro di fronte a lei. Ma lui non c'era. La ragazza restò un attimo lì in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, incredula. Poi, presa dalla disperazione, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia più vicina e, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Non era possibile. Sirius non era venuto, non si era presentato. era come le aveva detto Lily, non ci si poteva fidare di lui. "Quanta disperazione per una punizioncina come questa" commentò Gazza in tono sarcastico "avessi visto le care, vecchie punizioni di una volta. allora sì che ci sarebbe stato da disperarsi davvero." il guardiano ridacchiò in tono soddisfatto. Gwen non l'aveva neanche sentito; continuava a pensare a Sirius, al sorriso dolce che le aveva rivolto, dicendole che avrebbero passato insieme quella punizione. non poteva essere finita così. Improvvisamente, la porta si spalancò; Gwen alzò di scatto lo sguardo, e un sorriso enorme e spontaneo le si disegnò in volto: sulla soglia c'era proprio lui, Sirius, fermo alla porta, con la mano ancora poggiata sulla maniglia, e che ansimava; probabilmente aveva corso parecchio. Gwen avrebbe voluto alzarsi e corrergli incontro, abbracciarlo forte, e stringerlo a sé. istintivamente, scattò in piedi, come percorsa da una scarica elettrica. "Ciao, Sirius." "Razza di fannullone, dove diavolo eri finito?!" sbraitò Gazza, interrompendola "Entra, moccioso furfante che non sei altro!" Sirius non rispose nemmeno, ma sorrise alla ragazza, dirigendosi verso di lei. "Generazione di scansafatiche maleducati." borbottò il guardiano, lanciando due stracci ai ragazzi. "Pulire! E non voglio sentir fiatare!" I due presero svogliatamente gli stracci, e iniziarono a lustrare i vari trofei, coppe e medaglie di innumerevoli studenti e insegnanti della scuola, mentre Gazza li controllava, e puntualmente criticava il loro lavoro. Il guardiano li teneva continuamente d'occhio, e cercava costantemente di allontanarli. La Sala Trofei, comunque, era piccola, e i due finivano sempre per ritrovarsi vicini. Passarono due ore così, senza la possibilità di parlarsi, perché ogni volta che cercavano di rivolgersi la parola, Gazza li interrompeva, costringendoli a tacere; la cosa infastidiva moltissimo Gwen e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione del volto, anche Sirius stava provando la stessa cosa. Terminata la punizione, Gazza insistette per accompagnarli in Sala Comune perché non si fidava "di quei due fannulloni"; a questa notizia, Gwen notò il disappunto di Sirius, e si sentì felice del fatto che anche lui considerasse, in quel particolare momento, il guardiano come un terzo incomodo. Avevano appena salito le scale del secondo piano, quando si udì un tonfo, e poi un fracasso di oggetti che rotolavano dalle scale. "Pix!!! Dannato Poltergeist!!!" gridò Gazza, furente, dirigendosi verso lo sgabuzzino delle scope "Voi due, tornatevene subito in sala comune, adesso!" urlò, rivolto ai due ragazzi, e si allontanò con aria minacciosa. Gwen pensò che, per una volta, Pix aveva avuto davvero una brillante idea. Guardò Sirius, certa che anche lui stava pensando la stessa cosa, e i due scoppiarono a ridere. "Sai, Gwen" disse lui, dopo un po' "sono contento che ci fossi anche tu stasera." Gwen arrossì di colpo; da tutta la sera aspettava quel genere di commento da parte di Sirius, ma era rimasta comunque sorpresa. "Grazie. peccato che ci fosse Gazza." L'aveva detto; era esattamente ciò che pensava e, anche se non avrebbe voluto dirlo, ormai quelle parole le erano uscite spontaneamente di bocca. "Cioè, scusa." si giustificò lei, imbarazzata "non intendevo dire." "Non fa niente" rispose lui, sorridendole, e avvicinandosi un po' di più "e, comunque. lo penso anch'io." Sirius le cinse la vita con un braccio, e le sollevò delicatamente il mento con la mano, scrutandola intensamente nei begli occhi verdi. Gwen sentì che la testa non ragionava più, non riusciva più a mettere a fuoco i pensieri; si sentiva inchiodata al pavimento, incapace di muovere un solo passo; non che volesse spostarsi. "Cosa diavolo ci fate ancora qui voi due?!" strillò la voce di Gazza, dal fondo del corridoio. "Secondo lei...?" rispose Sirius, in tono sarcastico. "Vi ho colti in flagrante, piccoli mocciosi." ribatté il guardiano in tono soddisfatto. Sirius si staccò delicatamente da Gwen, senza smettere di guardarla. Gazza marciò verso di loro, li afferrò per le braccia e li trascinò verso la Torre di Grifondoro. Gwen avrebbe voluto squartarlo in mille pezzettini, ma cercò di contenere la rabbia; ormai, sapeva per certo che anche Sirius era innamorato di lei, e quella era l'unica cosa che le importava. 


	8. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8  
  
"Ma cos'hanno sempre da ridere?" sussurrò Lily a Gwen e Samantha; erano sedute su alcune poltroncine della Sala Comune, e James, Sirius, Remus e Peter non facevano che ridere da più di dieci minuti, sfogliando un grosso libro polveroso poggiato su un tavolino in un angolo della stanza, e agitando di tanto in tanto le bacchette, dalle quali fuoriuscivano piccoli sbuffi di fumo colorato. L'unico che sembrava, come al solito, in difficoltà era Peter, che continuava a sbattere con ostinazione la propria bacchetta sul tavolo, senza ottenere alcun risultato. "Se cercavi un modo facile e veloce per distruggere la tua bacchetta, Codaliscia, l'hai appena trovato." lo canzonò James. "Sei proprio un testone, Peter, è la decima volta che provi questo incantesimo, non mi sembra tanto difficile." considerò Sirius, facendo uscire l'ennesima nuvoletta di fumo rosso dalla propria bacchetta; le guance grassocce di Minus diventarono dello stesso colore. "Non è colpa mia, è la bacchetta che non va." cercò di giustificarsi Peter, agguantando goffamente il legno, con aria priva di speranza. "Da qua" fece Sirius, in tono sbrigativo, afferrando la bacchetta del ragazzo "è il tuo cervello che non va, Codaliscia" e, così detto, la agitò in aria con fare disinvolto, facendone fuoriuscire immediatamente leggeri sbuffi di fumo rossastro. Peter rimase a bocca aperta mentre Sirius gli restituiva la bacchetta, con un ghigno soddisfatto. "Ma. come hai fatto?" chiese Minus, sbalordito, come se avesse appena assistito ad un prodigio. "Prova ad usare questo, Codaliscia" rispose Sirius, schietto, picchiettandosi la tempia con l'indice "magari funziona." Peter si zittì all'istante. "Vorrei proprio sapere cosa diavolo stanno combinando" proseguì a bassa voce Lily, rivolta alle due ragazze, continuando ad osservare attentamente i Malandrini "sarà l'ennesimo scherzo, ne sono sicura! Ora ne ho davvero abbastanza." "E lascia che si divertano un po'!" esclamò Gwen, allargando le braccia. "Non li sopporto quando fanno così." "Allora non li sopporti mai." commentò Samantha. "Infatti, hai centrato il concetto, Sammy!" "Dai, Lily, levati quella maschera seria! Tu non sei così, è inutile continuare a fingere!" le suggerì Gwen. "Sai come la penso, Gwen. la discussione è chiusa!" "Per me, esageri. dovresti rilassarti un po'." "Già, Lily, dovresti prenderti una pausa." aggiunse Samantha. "Ma. ma dico, vi siete messe d'accordo, per caso?!" strilllò Lily con voce isterica. "Direi proprio di no" rispose Gwen, tranquillamente "tu che dici, ci siamo messe d'accordo, Sammy?" "No, non credo. almeno, non me lo ricordo." rispose l'altra scherzosamente, fingendo di ponderare la questione. "Oh! Un giorno o l'altro mi farete impazzire, voi due!" "Io l'ho detto che dovrebbe prendersi una pausa." commentò Samantha, rivolta a Gwen, ma in modo che anche Lily potesse sentire. "Anche due." osservò Gwen. "Una pausa da cosa?!" "Da questo momento di serietà in cui stai affogando, Lily! Rilassati!" proseguì Gwen, in tono concitato "Non è da te essere così seria." "Sei quasi nevrotica!" aggiunse Samantha. "Senza il 'quasi'." la corresse Gwen. "Oh, adesso basta!" esclamò la ragazza, con una punta di esasperazione nella voce "Non so cosa abbiate in mente voi due, ma." Un'esplosione proveniente da un angolo della sala la interruppe. Una piccola nube di fumo giallo avvolgeva le teste dei quattro Malandrini che, pur tossicchiando, continuavano a sbellicarsi dalle risate. "La volete smettere?!" strillò Lily, nervosa, chiudendo con uno schiocco il libro di Trasfigurazione e rivolgendosi direttamente ai quattro ragazzi "Volete spiegarmi cosa state combinando stavolta?" "Un nuovo scherzetto per il caro Snivellus." rispose Remus, senza smettere di ridere. "Oh, davvero molto divertente!" lo rimbeccò Lily, indignata "Quando la finirete di fargli scherzi?" "Beh, direi. mai!" replicò Sirius, lanciandole un'occhiata divertita. Lily posò il suo sguardo glaciale su James, che stava letteralmente soffocando dalle risate. Almeno metà delle persone presenti nella sala si voltarono a guardarli, alcuni con espressioni divertite, altri con un'aria di rimprovero terribilmente simile a quella di Lily. Un brusio intenso crebbe nella stanza, diventando sempre più forte e fastidioso, eppure i quattro Malandrini sembravano non riuscire a frenare le risate. A quel punto, Lily decise prontamente di intervenire. "Crescere è un'opportunità così remota per il tuo cervello depravato, James?" disse la ragazza ad alta voce, in un tono gelido, che non ammetteva replica. Un silenzio glaciale piombò tra gli studenti, i cui sguardi erano ora fissi su Lily. James si irrigidì, pietrificato da quell'affermazione, con un' espressione improvvisamente cupa stampata in volto. Anche gli altri sembravano diventati incapaci di parlare. Sirius, che era sull'orlo di scoppiare a ridere, un po' per l'epressione serissima di Lily e un po' per quella attonita di James, stava cercando disperatamente di trattenersi, sforzandosi di guardare da un'altra parte; Remus non sembrava in condizioni migliori, perché continuava a fissare con ostinazione il pavimento, dando l'impressione che, appena avesse risollevato la testa, si sarebbe messo a ridere a crepapelle. Peter, invece, fissava alternativamente Lily e James, a bocca aperta, con espressione vuota. James sostenne lo sguardo severo della ragazza per qualche istante, poi si rivolse agli altri tre. "Andiamo, ragazzi". Con evidentissimo imbarazzo, gli altri lo seguirono in silenzio fuori dalla sala, seguiti da molti sguardi curiosi. "Lily, ti è così difficile essere un po' meno severa nei suoi confronti?" le disse Gwen, in tono calmo, non appena i quattro ebbero oltrepassato il buco del ritratto. "È solo uno stupido, piccolo idiota, non è cambiato neanche un po'." rispose Lily, sbuffando, con uno sguardo furente ancora fisso sul tavolo degli esperimenti dei quattro Malandrini. La nuvoletta iniziava a dissolversi lentamente, lasciando un pallido alone giallognolo nell'aria. "Ha sedici anni, Lily. lascia che si diverta un pochino." commentò Samantha. "Non ho detto che non deve scherzare; ho detto che non dovrebbe farlo sempre, e soprattutto non con me. È questo che non va." "Ma lui non scherza affatto con te!" "Oh, sì, invece! Si prende gioco anche di me, come fa con tutti gli altri!" "Questa è una sciocchezza bella e buona, Lily, lasciatelo dire." rispose Samantha, schiettamente. "Niente affatto, Sammy, è la pura verità!" "Finiscila, Lily, lo sai meglio di noi che non è vero!" continuò Samantha, convinta. "E allora spiegatemi perché si comporta in questo modo idiota anche con me!" "A me non sembra proprio. anzi, è proprio quando parla con te che diventa serio!" ribatté Gwen. "Se il suo comportamento lo chiami serio." "Tu gli interessi, Lily!" esclamò infine Gwen "Lo vuoi capire?" "A giudicare da come si comporta, direi quasi di no." rispose lei, acida, tornando a leggere il libro di Trasfigurazione.  
  
"Ehi, Ramoso. Miss Serietà ti ha proprio stracciato, stavolta, eh?" esclamò Sirius, dando una pacca sulla spalla di James, che non parlava da quando erano usciti dalla Sala Comune. "Direi proprio di sì, Felpato." rispose tristemente James, torturando per l'ennesima volta un pezzo di arrosto che aveva nel piatto da quasi mezz'ora. "Ragazzi, è proprio distrutto." osservò Remus, ridacchiando "Dai James, non è successo niente di grave!" "Il solito insulto quotidiano." commentò Peter. "Grazie a tutti, eh. che c'è, avete fatto un corso accelerato su come 'rivoltare il coltello nella piaga'?" replicò James. "Eddai, Ramoso, stavamo scherzando!" ribatté Sirius allegramente "Non puoi prendertela così tanto." "Secondo voi il mio cervello è davvero così depravato?" chiese James, in tono serio. "Beh, che non sei tanto normale te l'ho sempre detto, Felpato." rispose Remus tranquillamente, sollevando le spalle. "Depravato. sì, direi che stavolta la cara Lily ha colpito nel segno." commentò Sirius, grattandosi il mento e fingendo di assumere un'aria pensierosa. "Comunque ti giuriamo che ti accetteremo per quello che sei, James, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni!" continuò Remus in tono solenne, con uno sguardo stranamente profondo. "Grazie, ragazzi, siete commoventi." "Ti seguiremo lungo la nobile via della depravazione." proseguì Sirius, nello stesso tono, portandosi una mano al petto. "Allora siete già sulla buona strada." ribatté James, suscitando le risate degli altri tre. "Parliamo d'altro, Ramoso" disse a un tratto Sirius, in tono più serio, cambiando bruscamente argomento "che facciamo di Piton?" "Ma non era ancora in infermeria?" domandò Peter, curioso, ingoiando un grosso pezzo di torta. "No, il piccolo Sniv è è stato dimesso oggi pomeriggio" rispose James, con una punta di rabbia nella voce. "Si merita ancora qualcosa quel viscido guastafeste di un Serpeverde" ringhiò Sirius "così impara a ficcare il naso nelle pozioni altrui." "A proposito, cosa ha preso Gwen di quel compito di Pozioni?" chiese Remus, preoccupato. "Rotfeld le ha dato 2. si meriterebbe uno scherzetto anche lui, quel vecchio rognoso." continuò Sirius, infervorato, scagliando una lunga serie di epiteti contro il professore. "Beh, Felpato, non puoi lamentarti così tanto con il vecchio Rotty" rispose Remus, guardando l'altro di sottecchi, con un ghigno malizioso "la punizione non è andata poi così male." "Poteva andare molto meglio." commentò Sirius amaramente. "Beh, se Gazza è rimasto lì a controllarvi per tutto il tempo non è mica colpa di Rotfeld." continuò Remus, sempre con il solito sorrisetto. "Lo so, Lunastorta, lo so, non me lo ricordare. o mi verrà voglia di fare uno scherzo anche a Gazza, un giorno o l'altro." In quel momento, Lily, Gwen e Samantha entrarono nella sala. Passando affianco al tavolo di Grifondoro, Gwen e Samantha salutarono tutti e quattro, mentre Lily, come al solito, rivolse il saluto a tutti eccetto James. Remus non degnò Samantha di uno sguardo, ma si costrinse a fissare un punto fuori da una delle alte e imponenti finestre. Sirius incrociò lo sguardo di Gwen, e rimase a fissarla con aria sognante mentre lei prendeva posto dall'altra parte del tavolo. James, ancora colpito dall'ultimo insulto della ragazza, non ebbe nemmeno la forza di arruffarsi i capelli come faceva puntualmente ogni volta che la vedeva; per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da Lily, aspettando invano che lei si voltasse a guardarlo. Lei, però, prese posto vicino a Samantha, ed evitò accuratamente di voltarsi dalla sua parte. Anche Peter lanciò un'occhiata furtiva alla ragazza, poi continuò a fissare ostinatamente il proprio piatto, sconvolto mentre una valanga di pensieri irrompeva con forza nella sua mente. James era tutto ciò che Peter avrebbe voluto essere; era piuttosto alto, aveva un bel viso e, anche se i suoi capelli erano costantemente in disordine, aveva in ogni modo un certo fascino; inoltre era uno dei ragazzi più brillanti della scuola, ed era un campione a Quidditch. E poi, aveva Lily. Già, perché anche se i due litigavano continuamente e lei non faceva che insultarlo, era chiaro come il sole che alla fine si sarebbero messi insieme. E questo a Peter non andava proprio giù. Infatti, anche se lui faceva di tutto per non darlo a vedere, era Lily il suo vero problema: i suoi capelli ramati, lisci come seta, e i suoi occhi. quegli occhi che erano soltanto per James, e per nessun altro, meno che mai per lui, il goffo, grassoccio e mediocre amico di Ramoso. Ma perché James doveva avere sempre tutto, e lui nulla, neppure le briciole? Aveva passato gli ultimi cinque anni della propria vita pavoneggiandosi della gloria del suo amico, di quella gloria che invidiava, e che giorno dopo giorno lo distruggeva dentro, come un virus, un fungo, un parassita del quale non avrebbe certo avuto bisogno, ma di cui non si riusciva a liberare. E pensare che lui stesso si sentiva un parassita. non vedeva nessun'utilità nella propria vita, era consapevole di essere un completo incapace, e ciò lo infastidiva sempre di più, accrescendo in lui una rabbia incontenibile, una gelosia sfrenata verso quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi migliori amici, primo fra tutti, verso James. sentì che non avrebbe potuto sopportare l'idea di vedere lui e Lily, insieme, eppure sentiva, sapeva che quel momento era sempre più vicino. Lily. ma perché proprio lei? Sapeva bene di non avere uno straccio di possibilità con quella ragazza; era stupido, ma non sino a quel punto; aveva già capito da tempo che non avrebbe mai potuto averla per sé; ormai, quella era una questione che non lo riguardava più. In quel momento, la sola cosa che gli importava, era allontanare lei da James. Ramoso poteva avere ogni cosa, l'intelligenza, la popolarità e tutto il resto, ma non Lily. non l'amore della ragazza che gli piaceva. Peter sentì che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere; avrebbe ostacolato il loro rapporto con tutte le sue forze, e l'avrebbe fatto in modo intelligente, astuto, così che nessuno si sarebbe mai accorto che era stato proprio lui la vera causa della loro rovina. Peter si meravigliò: era la prima volta nella sua vita che metteva in moto la propria astuzia; a dire la verità, prima di allora non aveva mai nemmeno creduto di possederla, quella qualità. Quest'idea da una parte lo sorprese non poco, dall'altra lo fece sentire importante e relativamente sicuro di sé, suscitando in lui un sentimento di odio non nuovo, ma molto più forte di prima, che sentiva nascere dentro di sé come qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso, che temeva e bramava allo stesso tempo. Avrebbe convinto James a non stare con Lily, oppure avrebbe convinto lei a non stare con lui. perché sforzarsi tanto con Ramoso, i cui sentimenti verso la ragazza erano ormai forti e radicati, mentre poteva usare Lily, che forse era ancora insicura sulla decisione da prendere riguardo a James? L'ultima ipotesi era decisamente più allettante e, se non altro, molto più facile da raggiungere. Sentì una stranissima sensazione sorgere dentro di sé, una sorta di trionfo represso, che ora cresceva sempre più: un giorno, il mediocre Peter si sarebbe vendicato; se nella vita non poteva compiere nulla di buono, almeno avrebbe fatto qualcosa di terribile, che lui solo avrebbe saputo, ma di cui si sarebbe potuto vantare interiormente; sarebbe riuscito a separarli, in un modo o nell'altro, per sempre.  
  
"Hei, ragazze, la sapete la notizia?" chiese Samantha allegramente, saltellando in direzione di Lily e Gwen, che stavano sedute pigramente su un divano della Sala Comune "Il prossimo è il primo finesettimana a Hogsmeade!" "Non è un po' presto? Non è nemmeno finito ottobre" commentò Gwen, un po' sorpresa. "Magari hanno deciso di lasciarci un po' più di libertà, quest'anno." propose Lily, in tono speranzoso. "O forse hanno capito che le nostre scorte di scherzi di Zonko finiscono troppo in fretta." disse Remus, comparendo dietro di loro "Su, Lily, cos'è quella faccia depressa?" continuò lui, arruffando leggermente i capelli dell'amica. Lei sorrise. "Vedrai che mi passerà, Remus. mi passa sempre." "Quanta tristezza, ragazza mia. dov'è finito il sorriso?" "Se n'è andato per un po'. ma prima o poi tornerà." rispose lei, tristemente. "Avanti, levati quel broncio! Se continui a fare la seria, James finirà per non guardarti più!" "Ne dubito, Remus." commentò correttamente Gwen, ridacchiando. "James o no, voglio vederti sorridere, Lily!" insistette il ragazzo con convinzione. "Lascia che faccia come vuole, Remus!" disse la sottile voce di Peter, che era appena sgusciato dalle scalette a chiocciola dei dormitori "Se crede che sia meglio agire così, deve fare come si sente, no?" "Ben detto, Peter!" dichiarò Lily "Finalmente una persona che mi capisce!". Impercettibilmente, gli angoli della bocca di Peter si arricciarono in un ghigno sottile; era straordinario quanto potere potessero avere alcune semplici parole. "Oh, non mi interessano tutti questi discorsi! Lily, per la prossima settimana vedi di farti passare l'irritazione. non vorrete rinunciare alla nostra compagnia a Hogsmeade!" continuò Remus, scoccando un'occhiata significativa anche a Samantha, che si ostinò a fissare con profondo interesse il camino, arrossendo furiosamente. "Certo che no, Remus. Ma sarà meglio che anche James si decida a collaborare, altrimenti non mi smuovo da questa posizione!" "Messaggio ricevuto, Lily. lo faccio ragionare io, quel suo cervello delle dimensioni di un boccino. ci vediamo, ragazze!" Così detto, Remus e Peter si allontanarono. "Beh, a questo punto, direi che siamo a posto!" disse Samantha, con lo stesso tono allegro. "Non ancora, Sammy. devo ancora essere certa di aver colpito nel segno." rispose Lily, decisa. "Beh, credo che questa volta quel 'cervello depravato' gli abbia messo un po' a posto le idee. come commento non era niente male, sai, Lily?" disse Gwen, in tono convinto. "Mi è venuto proprio spontaneo. erano settimane che volevo dirglielo." "Perché hai aspettato così tanto?" domandò Samantha, incuriosita. "Beh, vedi, ultimamente devo ammettere che era un po' migliorato. non mi sembrava giusto insultarlo così, dopo tutto si stava impegnando, poverino." "Ma oggi ti è proprio scappata." "Non sono riuscita a trattenermi" disse Lily, in tono sincero "era quello che sentivo, gliel'ho detto e basta!" "È la prima volta che lo fai" commentò Gwen, in tono pungente. "Che faccio che cosa?" "Che gli dici quello che senti!" "Perché devi ricordarmelo tutti i santi giorni, Gwen?" "Perché spero che ti deciderai a cambiare atteggiamento; e direi che inizia a funzionare." "Non è successo nulla di speciale, ho fatto solo quello che sentivo, tutto qui" "Appunto per questo." replicò Gwen, con una punta di insistenza. "Battibecchi a parte, direi che il tuo commento stavolta ha davvero fatto effetto, Lily" continuò Samantha, ponendo fine alla discussione. "Lo spero proprio, Sammy."  
  
Le tre ragazze continuarono a chiacchierare per un po'; infine, dopo più di mezz'ora, Lily e Samantha salirono in dormitorio. Gwen, come al solito, non aveva molto sonno, e con la scusa di mettersi avanti con lo studio, restò in Sala Comune. La verità era che sperava che Sirius si avvicinasse, e rimanendo lì da sola c'erano più probabilità che ciò accadesse. Aspettò quasi venti minuti; la sala si svuotò progressivamente, mentre gli studenti assonnati salivano sbadigliando alle rispettive camere, finché Gwen non si accorse che, oltre a lei, erano rimaste soltanto altre due persone; con la coda del'occhio, cercò di capire chi fossero, anche se avrebbe scommesso che non potevano che essere loro: James e, naturalmente, Sirius. Un ampio sorriso le si dipinse in volto; si costrinse a continuare a fissare il proprio libro, mentre le sue orecchie erano pronte a captare ogni minimo rumore proveniente dall'angolo della stanza dove si trovavano loro. Dopo pochi minuti di attesa, che però le sembrarono infinitamente lunghi, sentì i due ragazzi alzarsi dalle sedie, e dirigersi verso il dormitorio; udì distintamente i passi di uno che salivano le scalette a chiocciola, mentre era certa che l'altro, e sapeva bene chi, era ancora lì, alle sue spalle. Volutamente, non si voltò, ma continuò a fingere di leggere il proprio libro di Pozioni, attendendo che fosse lui ad agire. Sentiva il cuore batterle in gola; si sistemò più comodamente sul divano e sfogliò una pagina con fare disinvolto, cercando di non mostrarsi consapevole di avere lo sguardo del ragazzo fisso su di sé. Sirius era immobile, pochi metri dietro di lei. Il silenzio più completo regnava nella sala comune, tanto che Gwen poteva sentire il proprio respiro; l'unico suono udibile era quello degli ultimi tizzoni che si stavano spegnendo nel camino, scoppiettando debolmente. Si stava ancora chiedendo perché lui esitasse tanto a farsi avanti quando, con un tuffo al cuore, sentì le mani di Sirius posarsi sulle proprie spalle, e la sua voce che le sussurrava all'orecchio: "Allora non mi sbaglio quando dico che sei una secchiona.". A quel punto lei si voltò, e si accorse che il volto di lui era molto più vicino di quanto avesse immaginato, tanto che il naso del ragazzo quasi sfiorava quello di lei; si sentì arrossire leggermente. "Ciao Sirius" disse la ragazza, cercando di non mostrarsi eccessivamente sorpresa di averlo trovato così vicino a sé. "Cosa facevi di bello, Gwen? Non mi dirai che studiavi davvero Pozioni." commentò lui, con un sorriso malizioso, lanciando un'occhiata al libro. Lei lo chiuse con calma, e lo ripose ordinatamente sul tavolo. "Non esattamente, Sirius. e tu, invece, che ci fai ancora qui?" "Indovina." rispose lui, con un sorriso, appoggiandosi con i gomiti allo schienale del divano; un nero ciuffo di capelli gli ricadde elegantemente sul viso. Gwen sentì qualcosa sprofondarle nello stomaco, mentre lo sguardo calamitante di Sirius rimaneva fisso su lei. "Non so." replicò la ragazza, con aria apparentemente ingenua "c'è qualcosa che ti trattiene qui, per caso?" "No, qualcosa no." rispose lui, in un tono vagamente enigmatico "ma qualcuno forse sì.". Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scostandoli dal viso, e la squadrò negli occhi. Lei si sentì affondare nel divano, ormai completamente avvolta dallo sguardo del ragazzo. "E tu, invece?" le chiese lui. "Beh, diciamo che. anch'io aspettavo qualcuno." rispose lei, sentendo che non sarebbe più riuscita a staccare il suo sguardo da lui. Sirius sembrò accorgersi della situazione, ma Gwen non fece neppure in tempo a rendersene conto; lui le prese dolcemente il viso tra le mani, e la baciò delicatamente. Lei rispose al bacio, gli afferrò il collo della divisa e lo trascinò verso di sé; lui superò agilmente lo schienale del divano, e si sdraiò accanto a lei, mentre il loro bacio diveniva più intenso. 


End file.
